Stealing Flowers
by jennylara34
Summary: "sometimes i steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you've caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the 'girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft' and i'm trying to figure out how to break it to you that we're on our way to a graveyard"


**Sooo, this is my very first fanfic, I don't know if it's any good but I'm gonna post it anyway. written to fill a prompt that I saw and save but don't remember who post it. "sometimes i steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you've caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the 'girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft' and i'm trying to figure out how to break it to you that we're on our way to a graveyard" english it's not my first language so there may be mistakes, sorry for that.**

Kurt was sitting by the window, with a cup of tea, waiting, this wasn't his normal morning, at this time he would still be sleeping, but he needed to know who was ruining his flowers every Saturday morning. The flowers were not even his, they were his grandma's, but she kept blaming Mrs. Williams, _'she wants a garden better than mine,'_ she would say. Kurt was sure it was impossible, in principle, because Mrs. Williams' garden was already better than her grandma's garden. he wouldn't tell her that, it would only mean more days working in the garden under her intense scrutiny and direction. he didn't know what time the Flower-Destroyer arrive, but he hoped it wouldn't be long. Kurt didn't know what he would do when the guy arrived, would he face him? Would he stare at him, waiting for his spontaneous combustion? Maybe it was just a child, Kurt would go and tell them it wasn't polite take flowers from private gardens. A few minutes later, Kurt saw him, it wasn't what he expected, it wasn't a child, nor a jock from school messing with him. Who was now cutting flowers from his garden was a boy, shorter than him, with tanned skin. From that distance Kurt couldn't see his face. He got up and went out, Kurt hoped that when the boy saw him he would leave, but the boy was concentrate on his task and didn't notice that he was approaching. Kurt came to his side and looked at him for a while, what little he could see of his face surprise him a bit, the boy was incredibly handsome, Kurt bent a little and said

 _-would you mind stop vandalizing my grandma's flowers? She isn't taking it well-_ the boy was startled and stand up quickly, with some flowers in the hand and a scared expression. When his eyes met Kurt's, the color went up to his cheeks

 _-I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to… they are for… -_ the boy was adorable, and Kurt didn't think that he was doing this to destroy the garden

Kurt raise a hand to stop the babbling of the boy _-relax, they are for a girl, right? -_ judging by the boy's clothes it looked like he was going on an important date, he even was wearing a bowtie, and he wore it well.

The boy recovered enough to answer _-no, is not that, well, they are for a girl, but this isn't a date, if that is what you are thinking-_ Kurt smiled

 _-you don't have to explain, but tell me, is it worth stealing flowers for her? –_ he kept smiling, so the boy could know that he wasn't in any trouble.

 _-I don't know, I didn't think that the owners Will notice a few missing flowers, I really am sorry, but this are her favorites and there is just one flower shop in this town and they don't have them. I saw them here a few weeks ago, I can pay for them –_ the boy was taking out his wallet, but Kurt stop him

 _-it's not necessary, I Will tell grandma that her competition wants to sabotage her-_ the boy looked at him, in confusion _-is better if you don't ask-_ Kurt stretched out his hand _-I'm Kurt by the way-_ the boy smiled brightly, if Kurt was thinking the boy was handsome before, with that smile he needed better words to describe him. The boy took his hand and shaking it said _-I'm Blaine, it's a pleasure to meet you –_ they stayed with their hands entwined longer than necessary, when they let go of each other, Kurt bent down and took some more flowers, giving them to Blaine he said _-come on, we don't want to make her wait -_ Blaine looked alarmed _-we? You can't come with me –_ Kurt start walking, not knowing if he was going in the right way, he turned his head to look at the boy and said _– I must make sure the girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft -_ Blaine chuckled, shook his head and walked beside Kurt _-ok, I could use some company actually_

They walked, side by side, talking, Blaine was friendly and charming, Kurt thought that if Blaine weren't in his way to meet a girl he could have invited him coffee, just like Friends obviously

 _-so, where are you meeting her? -_ asked Kurt

 _-it won't take long, we are almost there-_ he said, while turning to the doors of the cemetery, he seemed to be preparing to say something, Kurt decided to help him out a Little

 _-this seems like an unusual place for a date-_

 _-I told you this wasn't a date, I suppose I should have told you, but I didn't know how. We are here to visit my best friend, she died a few months ago and every Saturday I come here and bring her favorite flowers.-_

Kurt didn't know what to say, he was expecting to see a pretty girl waiting for Blaine, make some fun of him for stealing the flowers, maybe be friends after that, this was so much complicated than that _– I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have joked about the flowers-_

 _-it's not your fault-_ Blaine stopped in front of a gravestone and sat down -however, it's still difficult to say, 'she was' instead of 'she is'

 _-do you want to talk about it?_ _Sometimes it helps-_ said Kurt uncertain

- _it's a long story-_ Blaine said, looking at the ground

 _-I have time-_ Kurt said, sitting by his side

Blaine nodded _– best Friends since ever, I think our parents secretly expected us to end up together one day, they were friends too, members of a radical church, we were inseparable, it was natural to think that would happen, but the problem was that neither of us loved the other in that way. When I came out to my parents they say that it was impossible, that I was in love with Brittany since first grade, but I told them that I loved her like a sister, and that she knew everything, I remember that when I told her, I was extremely nervous because I thought she would hate me, you know, the sin and the wrath of God but she just said_ _ **'yes, and? I like boys too, can we go out for ice cream?',**_ _so that was that, with my parents the things didn't go so well, they send me to a military school, to straighten me up, I guess, that was awful but she kept sending me funny letters, after a whole year in that place I came back home, as gay as ever so they kicked me out, I started living at my aunt's, Brittany didn't have permission to see me, I was a sinful guy, but I started in the same school she was so they didn't know we saw each other every day. At that time, she met this girl and fell in love with her, she came to me one day and says,_ _ **'I like boys, but I like girls too, wanna meet my girlfriend?'**_ _they were happy together, they were in love and I was so happy for her. School was tough for me, the jocks kept beating me up, I could face them in the beginning thanks to the training in the military school but they start to come in groups so that didn't go well, in the end my aunt decided to send me to a private school, Brittany cried the whole week when I told her, and Santana was there, by her side, all the time, I ask her to keep Brittany safe, she was especial and not everyone could appreciate that. After that, every Saturday, I came back here from school and meet them in a coffee shop, we had breakfast together and chat until lunch time. One Saturday I was waiting for them, in our usual table but they never came. I call her but went directly to voicemail, I tried calling Santana but that didn't work either. I decided to go home and wait. I thought of go to her house, but I wasn't allowed there. The next day I was with my phone in hand, waiting, when the screen light up I answer without even see the name, it was Santana and she was crying, I couldn't understand anything other than crazy parents, a fight, and an accident, that was enough. I knew. They didn't do a proper funeral, Santana's family took care of everything, but they didn't have much money, so it was just us, and a hole in the ground, her family never show up, she was disowned like me after all. So that's the story I guess._

The rage and sadness in Kurt were difficult to keep inside, but he knew that the moment wasn't right to snap, so he squeezed Blaine's hand and they stay like that, just taking comfort in the other. Blaine was fine, it feels pretty well to talk to someone so openly, he could have talk with Santana, but she was worse than him, she had lost the love of his life, it wasn't easy for her to talk about all this. Blaine moved just a little closer, seeking warm at Kurt's side

 _-I brought muffins, if you and your boyfriend want some, hobbit-_ Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand once more and let go of it

 _-Hey Santana, how are you this morning? -_ Blaine said getting up from the ground, he offered Kurt a hand to help him up and gave Santana a tight hug

 _-Well, is Saturday, what do you think? -_ she gave Kurt a nod and a little smile. He gave her one in return

 _-So, are you going to introduce us, or I must do it myself?_

 _-sorry, Kurt this is Santana, don't take seriously everything she says. Santana this is Kurt, a friend of mine_

 _-you aren't fooling me, I know you Anderson, he is totally your type-_ Both boys blushed and looked at the floor, embarrassed.

 _-Shut up Santana, we are just friends-_ Blaine said, Santana just laughed, it wasn't a burst of laughter, but it was enough for Blaine, she was doing better. They talked for a while, eating muffins. Santana and Kurt were making fun of each other, Blaine didn't know anyone who could survive Santana's snarky remarks, but Kurt did it without effort. After a while it was time to leave and give Santana some privacy. Before Blaine could say anything, Santana said _–so, when are you guys going to adopt a Chinese baby? I want to be the godmother._

 _-what? Stop your craziness, we are Friends and we only met 3 hours ago-_ said Kurt blushing

 _-maybe in a few years-_ murmured Blaine, only Santana could hear him, before she could say something Blaine said _-well, we are leaving now, so bye, love you-_ Blaine hug her once more and surprisingly, Santana hugged Kurt too and whispered in his hear

 _-take care of him, lady lips-_

They headed out, leaving Santana in the graveyard to have a little privacy

Blaine didn't know what to do, Santana was right, Kurt was totally his type, but it wasn't just that, Kurt understand him, he was compassionate and kind, but Blaine was certain that Santana had ruin everything with her comments. now Kurt should be going crazy. Blaine thouht that it was better kept Kurt like a friend for a while and maybe later something more could happen, but first, he had to explain that Santana's remarks mean nothing. A different debated was occurring in Kurt's head, both boys talked at the same time

 _-don't take Santana seriously, she doesn't mean…-_

 _-will you go out with me? –_ Kurt said, already blushing

 _-yeah, it will be great to be friends-_

 _-I don't mean it like that, will you go out with me? Like in a date?_

 _-I… you… you mean, a real date? -_ Blaine stutter like a crazy man

 _-yeah Blaine, a real date, dinner, maybe a movie, hopefully a kiss goodbye-_ Kurt smiled, an unsure smile but a beautiful one anyway

 _-I'd love to, so yes, to everything of that-_ Blaine's heart was jumping from joy and excitement

Both boys smiled at each other, and continued to walk away.

A few months after, the boys were happy together and one day, a realization hit Blaine, he was in love with Kurt, head over heels.

He sent Santana a message

 _I'm in love_

 _I know_

 _how do you know?_

Instead of another text she called him

 _-hi, hobbit-_

 _-how do you know? I just realize myself_

-one day Brit asked you why she didn't know any boyfriend of yours, you didn't want to tell her that you never had one, or she'd try to find you one, so you told her, and I quote, "when I bring a boyfriend to meet you it will be the love of my life, I'm not going to introduce you to any man" so, you were there in the graveyard, and you bring a boy to meet Brit. Maybe you didn't realize in that moment, but I saw you and I knew it, although you are blind, I'm not, I knew it all the time. -

Blaine had forgotten this conversation, this brought tears to his eyes -thanks San-

 _-anytime Frodo, say hello to lady lips for me-_

 _-will do, bye_

 _-bye_

It was a beautiful day of snow. In a busy coffee shop, Blaine was seated in his favorite table, once upon a time he shared this table with his friends but now he was waiting for his boyfriend, he had all this speech prepared, all romantic and fluffy but when Kurt burst into the coffee shop, rose cheeks by the cold outside, his hair a mess because of the wind, little snowflakes in his shoulders and smiling brightly at Blaine, he just couldn't help it, he stand from his chair and went to meet Kurt in the middle of the shop, when he reached him, he look at his eyes and just said -I love you- Kurt looked at him in surprise, he recovered quickly, grab Blaine by his shirt and bringing him closer said -I love you too, flower thief- he smile and reach closer to meet Blaine's lips in a loving kiss.


End file.
